1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to helping individuals manage their personal identity data. More specifically, embodiments of the invention allow users of virtual worlds and social networking applications to control personal identity data to which other users have access using a dynamic virtual dashboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual world is a simulated environment in which users may inhabit and interact with one another via avatars. Users may also interact with virtual objects and locations of the virtual world. An avatar generally provides a graphical representation of an individual within the virtual world environment. Avatars are usually presented to other users as two or three-dimensional graphical representations that resemble a human individual. Frequently, virtual worlds allow multiple users to enter the virtual environment and interact with one another. Users typically communicate with one another through their avatars using text messages sent between avatars, real-time voice communication, gestures displayed by avatars, symbols visible in the virtual world, and the like.
Virtual worlds may be persistent. A persistent world provides an immersive environment (e.g., a fantasy setting used as a setting for a role-playing game, or a virtual world complete with land, buildings, towns, and economies) that is generally always available, and world events happen continually, regardless of the presence of a given avatar. Thus, unlike more conventional online games or other multi-user environments, the virtual world continues to exist, and plot and events continue to occur as users enter (and exit). Similar to virtual worlds, social networking websites allow users to communicate with each other. Typically, this is done through text messages, emails, and the like.
Users interacting with one another in virtual worlds and social networking applications often share personal information with each other. However, a given user typically tends to reveal more personal information to a close friend than to a stranger or casual acquaintance. For example, in a given setting of a virtual world, if the only other user present is a close friend, then the user may reveal a new home address. However, the user may not reveal the new home address if there are unfamiliar users present.